Momoyo Kawakami
"I won't lie, but be honest. I'm going to follow my heart and live." |- | Age: 18 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: O' |- |'Birthdate: August 31' |- | {C}Kawakami Momoyo (川神 百代) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the heir of the Kawakami Temple and considered the strongest person in the world. |} '''Kawakami Momoyo (川神 百代) is the main female protagonist in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''series. She is one of the love interests to her underling, Naoe Yamato in the visual novels, and his main love interest in the anime and the manga being published by Comp Ace. She is accepted as the most beautiful girl in both Kawakami Academy and Kawakami City, but due to her abilities as a fighter, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. Momoyo is also a regular guest on the Kawakami Academy Radio Show, as many people request her appearance on it. She is terrible when it comes to money, which results in her constantly borrowing it from other people. Sometimes she forgets to repay debts by the deadline, and she gets Yamato to extend it for her. In the end, she is always able to pay back what she owes. She is bisexually flirtatious (reminiscent of Shinra from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de) and will make a pass at girls, as she considers no males to be men due to her high standards, although if a man defeats her in a fight, she will think otherwise. She represents Makoto (誠',' Honesty), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. STORY CHILDHOOD Kawakami Momoyo was born into the Kawakami family of the Kawakami temple in Kawakami city. She is the grand-daughter of Kawakami Tesshin who is known to be the world's strongest martial artists and she is the child of two martial artists, one of whom is also part of the Kawakami bloodline. Being raised in the Kawakami temple, Momoyo was trained in the Kawakami fighting style in order to succeed her grandpa as the head of the Kawakami temple and fighting style. Being born with unnatural strength and the ability to use spiritual energy, Momoyo was classed with abilities that made her known to be a 'Superhuman' like her grandpa. Due to her being a child of the Kawakami bloodline, her strength was not surprising to a select few, but was terrifying to everyone else. Despite her incredible strength, Momoyo was both admired and feared for her abilities and her confidence by many kids around her age. THE PROMISE TO YAMATO AND DEFEAT While she was in the fifth grade, Momoyo would be approached one day at the Kawakami temple by forth grader; Naoe Yamato who came to ask for her to be the body guard of the Kazama family which currently consisted of Yamato, Kazama Shouichi, Okamoto Kazuko, Shimazu Gakuto and Morooka Takuya. Momoyo listened to Yamato's story about how fifth and sixth graders ganged up on the Kazama family and took Kazuko hostage, using her to blackmail the Kazama family to surrender and suffer their first defeat. Momoyo agreed to help, but only on one condition, the condition being; that Yamato would be hers. She explained that while she was the heir to the Kawakami temple, she was still treated as a junior and had to show respect to her seniors as she was still a child. Due to this, she wanted someone to be her underling so she could boss him around. Yamato felt that Momoyo would forget about the promise in a little while and agreed, handing her a rare baseball card as he did research on her before coming over to make the deal. Momoyo was in awe of the card, and smiled that Yamato would be a very good underling, but she felt uncomfortable when Yamato called her "Boss" and wanted something more gentle but still strong. Yamato then called her "Nee-san" and Momoyo smiled, saying she liked the name. She then held out her pinkie to Yamato to seal the deal, leading Yamato to think that despite her aura of confidence and assertion, she was still a kid at heart. As their pinkies grabbed hold of one another, she sealed the promise, saying that Yamato would belong to her forever and that she would kill him if he broke the promise. Yamato then stood there, staring at her in both confusion and shock by her words, wondering if she was actually serious. The next day, Momoyo would aid the Kazama family and instantly beat up all the fifth and sixth graders in an instant, leaving the boys of the Kazama family in shock while Kazuko stared at her in admiration. Winning the field for the Kazama family, she stayed to play with them and eventually, she would continue to meet up with them, eventually becoming an official member of the Kazama family. Due to Momoyo's views on the leader of the Kazama family should be the oldest and strongest of them; she would call Shouichi to an empty field one day, and told him to come alone. As Shoichi wondered what Momoyo wanted, she voiced her intentions of becoming leader of the Kazama family and demanded that Shouichi give it to her. Shouichi refused, saying the Kazama family was his and he would not hand it over to anyone. Momoyo became annoyed and charged and Shouichi saying if he would not give the leadership to her, she would take it from him. Shouichi stood his ground, but would be completely overwhelmed by Momoyo, who continued to demand that she be made leader. Realising that Shouichi still would not give up, she then threatened to break his arms. Shouichi still refused, saying if he gave up then he wouldn't be himself anymore He then told Momoyo to just break his arms since he still wouldn't give up the Kazama family. Momoyo then realised that if she went any further in injuring Shouichi, she could but his well being at risk and even cripple him. She also knew that there would be no way to hide what happened to him if she went that far, and that the Kazama family would leave her. Realising that nothing she did would work, she admitted defeat, even though she was not hurt at all, the feeling of not getting what she wanted filled her with a sense of defeat. She then acknowledged Shouichi as leader of the Kazama family, leaving him smiling that she finally understood that the Kazama family was his. As Momoyo took Shouichi to the Kawakami temple, she murmured that Shouichi was a strange person and wondered if he was an idiot. Momoyo would acknowledge Shouichi as a man from this incident but would still weigh in as the Kazama family second in command, making the decisions on what activities the Kazama family would take in his absence. MOMOYO'S CONFESSION AND RAISING THE FLAG Not long after joining the Kazama family, Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato and asked him to promise her that he would always be with her and follow her forever. Yamato rejected however, saying that if he remained her underling and followed her forever, he would always be on the sidelines. Yamato declared that he wanted to be Momoyo's equal and stand by her side as one using his intellect to match her strength. As Momoyo stated that reaching her level that way would take dedication, Yamato then promised that he would aim for something big, voicing that he wanted to become someone who could cause change in the country like the Prime Minister of Japan. Momoyo was taken aback by Yamato's ambitions before smiling and saying that it would take something like that in order to match her. Momoyo then happily accepted and told Yamato that they would aim for the top together. She has been waiting for Yamato ever since. GAINING A NEW SISTER When the guardian of Kazuko died, Kazuko was to be adopted by one of her relatives. However, upon meeting the relative, the Kazama Family agreed that the man was too dangerous to give Kazuko to. Afterwards, Momoyo requested that her family adopt Kazuko, making Kazuko a member of the Kawakami Family and Momoyo's new little sister. Kazuko came to admire the Kawakami Family and strives to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami assistant instructor in order to aid the family she loves so much and to earn Momoyo's recognition as a fighter. CENTURY PLANT At their open field, the Kazama family came across a weird plant, which Yamato noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they were being watched by Shiina Miyako who quickly ran away when Shouichi confronted her. The next day, Shouichi called the members of the Kazama family in order to stabilise the plant during a heavy storm. Going into the rain, the Kazama family tied cloths and ropes to the plant in order to stabilise it. Noticing Shiina Miyako was there, Yamato was ordered by Shouichi to look after her. Taking Miyako's hand, Yamato kept her close as they and the rest of the family stabilised the plant. At the blooming of the century plant, Momoyo was the first to comment on it, saying it was an ugly plant, shocking Yamato at her bluntness despite thinking the same thing. She and the other members of the Kazama family, including Miyako, took a picture in front of the flower, with her placing her arm around Yamato. They then promised that no matter what happened in life, they would meet to witness the next blossoming of the Century plant decades later. Eventually, they would later uproot the century plant and re-plant it at the back of the Kazama family hideout building. At some point, The Kazama family would be unable to use their field as a hideout and looked elsewhere for a Kazama family hideout. Fortunetly, Gakuto's family had a building near the industrial bay area of Kawakami city that was no longer in use as it became vacant when the finacial bubble burst. Even though the building was not in use, it was still owned property and the Kazama family would be hired to look after the place, especially since Momoyo was among then, as a part time job. The building would end up being their hideout and the even brought furniture over as well as games, manga among other material. The family would then start a routine for them all to meet at the hideout every friday. They would even dig up the century plant, and re-plant it at the back of the building in order to keep their life long promise. WORLDS STRONGEST In March, 2008, Momoyo fought against Kuki Ageha, who was retiring from fighting in order to focus on the Kuki family business. Momoyo and Ageha fought, with Momoyo being the victor, and becoming the strongest of the four devas. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY, NEW FRIENDS, FIGHTING FRUSTRATION AND STRONGER CONNECTION TO YAMATO In 2009, Momoyo became a third year student at Kawakami academy. With her reputation, she became admired as the strongest and was recognized by everyone as the most beautiful girl in the whole school. However, due to her overwhelming strength, almost all the males in Kawakami academy are too intimidated to approach her, let alone talk to her or even ask her out. Momoyo took no note of this however, and enjoyed playing with and flirting with girls since no male caught her interest, although everyone was already aware of the underling-Nee-san relationship between her and Yamato. Momoyo would continue to show a softer side to Yamato while still being rough. In time though, she would become gentler towards him, visiting Yamato in his Class, Class-F to take him places, spending time with him at the Kazama family hideout and even teasing him with her sex appeal. This would lead to a lot of rumours of the actual relationship between her and Yamato as it seemed too close for an underling and Nee-san relationship and even closer for childhood friends. Momoyo was more than willing to allow Christine Freidrich into the Kazama family, as well as Mayuzumi Yukie, as she loved the thought of having more girls to surround herself with. She also noticed that Yukie was much stronger than she looked. Momoyo soon became excited about keeping Yukie around. Upon allowing Chris and Yukie into the hideout, she assisted Yamato in constraining Miyako when Chris suggested that the building ought to be destroyed. After Yamato calmed down the situation, Chris apologised. When the photo of the Kazama family standing in front of the century flower was found, Chris and Yukie where told of the promise the Kazama family had to witness the next blossoming of the flower decades later. They were then invited to attend the blossoming to which they agreed. A Month would pass after Chris and Yukie joined the Kazama family, all the while Momoyo would continue to fight opponents but would always end up frustrated by defeating them too easily. She would end up taking out her frustrations on Yamato by teasing him and spending time with him, saying that being around him made her feel refreshed. As time went on, her frustrations with not being to let loose her strength against strong opponents would become more evident, while at the same time she would continue to look for Yamato more often to hang out with and become closer to him to. APPEARANCE Momoyo has red eyes, waist-long black hair, and by Gakuto and Moro's description, a "megalopolis-style" bust. She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami High School with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. PERSONALITY Momoyo has a tomboyish, tough going and confident personality. She hardly blushes or stutters and is completely up front with people. This, along with her powerful strength, her love of fighting, and her straight up honesty, has made her the most wonderful and admirable woman to her girl fans while making her the most beautiful but intimidating woman to her male fans which makes the latter too scared to talk to her. Momoyo has a great love for fighting and for just having fun in general. Her love for fighting however, has proven to be dangerous since she is so skilled in the art, she constantly defeats her opponents without exertion and real effort, which leads to her frustrations. This sort of behaviour did not go unnoticed by Tesshin, Lu, Yamato, the Prime Minister of Japan and even certain skilled opponents such as Margit and Ageha. Winning a fight that makes her use her full effort though, will always put her in a good mood and make her more relaxed afterwards. Even Momoyo realised at one point that she may develop a problem in the future, but admits that fighting is ingrained in her and she just can't bring herself to better her mind as she has no interest to do so. Both Tesshin and Lu constantly preach to Momoyo to find other interests besides fighting or to go training in the mountains to train her mind, but Momoyo in turn brushes them off, saying she does not want or need to go to the mountains as long as she has her friends. This comment as well as her smile because of it, tends to make both Tesshin and Lu feel that the answer to her problem is among her friends. In truth, Momoyo constantly seeks out Yamato out of all her friends because her being with him constantly makes her feel 'refreshed' and helps to clear her mind. Momoyo shows a side that is completely softer to her friends in the Kazama family, and is not as tough around them. However, she still displays her aura of confidence and strength, and tends to help Shouichi makes decisions as the second in command of the Kazama Family. Ever since they made their promise, Momoyo and Yamato have been attached to each other. Momoyo has always shown a more caring, softer side to Yamato that she shows to no one else. But she still roughs him up from time to time, feeling he can be used as a stress relief. These sorts of acts tend to range from hugs, massages, pouncing on top of him, holding his arm and pressing her breasts against him, all the way to putting him in a headlock. She is also a real tease to Yamato, and tends to show off sexy poses and exposes parts of her underwear and cleavage and even slyly mentions her sexual interests in him. Momoyo feels that Yamato is the only person in the world she can do this to as doing it to anyone else would be useless and never have the same effect. She claims this is because Yamato is her underling, but usually she makes hints that she is more interested in him than that. Momoyo is terrible when it comes to money, as she is always spending it carelessly or losing it while gambling. Whenever she is in a pinch, her immediate action is to go to Yamato, who sometimes helps out with her bill. But for the most part, he scolds her for it and tells her to get a job. She also borrows money from the Kazama family, and if need be, from her fans and other students at Kawakami Academy. Momoyo always pays back what she owes in the end, but ends up having little money for herself afterwards, which leads her to borrow more money again. Back when she was a child, Momoyo got along with Shakadou Gyoubu, an assistant instructor who was almost as strong as Ru Shihandai. Gyoubu personally felt that might was always right and he himself was a bit of a battle maniac, fighting for the sheer fun of it. This would have an influential effect on Momoyo, as well as her fighting style to dominate and defeat her opponent hands down, despite the fact that Gyoubu was exiled from the Kawakami Temple because of these values. Due to Gyoubu's influence on Momoyo, Ru has taken it upon himself to personally oversee Kazuko's training so that she doesn’t follow a similar path. Despite being a flirt towards females only, Momoyo is straight but claims to only flirt with girls as there are no males that catch her attention. Due to her confidence, her strength, and continuously defeating strong males, Momoyo has developed a strong standard on which she would acknowledge any male as an actual man or interest in general. While saying that she does not know what she exactly looks for in a man, she also says that if a man wanted to catch her attention, then he would have to be a man who was serious about his promises and talks of ambitions, meaning he had to at least work hard to try an achieve them. When Yamato confessed, Momoyo claimed that it was partly because she could not see him as a man that lead to her rejection of him, while the other part was his lack of seriousness to uphold his promise to her to become someone who could move the country as well as become her equal with his mind. However, Momoyo also admits that she might of accepted Yamato if he had confessed earlier, regardless of her standards. Momoyo tends to acknowledge someone as a man when they have managed to best her or leave her with a sense of defeat in one way or another. When Momoyo acknowledges someone as a man she is slightly more respectful to them and sees them on a different level from everyone else. Due to Momoyo's standards, she feels like she needs to acknowledge someone as a man first before even considering going out with them. However, even acknowledging a man does not guarantee success or even her likings and love towards them as one at all. Despite acknowledging Shouichi as a man, Momoyo has never shown any interest in him and even flirts with girls in his presence, showing that he doesn’t catch her attention despite her acknowledgement of him. This proves that there is a distinct difference between Momoyo liking or loving someone as a man and acknowledging them as one. This is further elaborated in Yamato's case as even before he was acknowledged by Momoyo as a man, she always teased him with her sex appeal and her actions towards him lead many to believe they were closer than childhood friends. When Yamato was able to make Momoyo acknowledge him as a man, their relationship instantly got stronger with Momoyo becoming more attached to him, constantly calling him and looking for him to be around him a lot more than she did before. With Shouichi on the other hand, when he fell for Momoyo he got instantly rejected and was soon knocked out by Momoyo when he persisted. Despite all her strength, she is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. She admits she would rather be shot at by thousands of missiles instead of having to confront a spirit. Momoyo finds that flirting and teasing other girls is fun and helps her to relax at times. She is constantly flirting with them but is never serious about it. She claims to do so since there are no guys around who catch her attention, with the majority of them being too intimidated to talk to her, too childish, or just not on her level. This has lead to many people thinking she was a lesbian, even though she admits she's straight. When she starts getting closer to Yamato though, she admits that hanging out with girls was annoying and even mentions giving it up. Momoyo even teases the girls of the Kazama family such as Miyako who plays along, but this tends to make other people such as Chris uncomfortable. She doesn’t tease her sister Kazuko though, and even tries to protect Kazuko's innocence from sexual material. Momoyo completely adores her adopted sister Kazuko who in turn admires and loves Momoyo. The two get along just like real sisters, and tend to show off the same habits and personality traits, such as their eating methods and their dislike of studying. The two tend to train with each other in exercises, but they don't spar against one another due to Momoyo's strength. Momoyo deeply wishes for Kazuko to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami Temple assistant instructor, but tends to have doubts as she feels that natural talent is sometimes needed to achieve such a goal, talent that she feels Kazuko doesn't have, and that hard work and training will only get a person so far. Despite this, Momoyo still encourages Kazuko to do her best, and strongly hopes for Kazuko to achieve her goal. Many people consider her and Yamato's relationship as something deeper and even describe it as interesting and special. As such, girl fans of Momoyo get envious of the time and affection she shows Yamato, while others prompt Yamato to take a chance and ask her out. She is deeply affectionate, in her own way, towards Yamato as she considers him someone very important to her and is extremely possessive of him to the point that she gets jealous when other girls pay Yamato too much attention. She always feels relaxed around Yamato, and will only do the things she does to him only because she feels it's useless to do them to anyone else. She takes the promise Yamato made to be her underling seriously as well as Yamato's promise to become her equal and to stay with her forever. She realizes that she is in love with Yamato, but is unable to admit it to anyone, not even herself, until Yamato proves to her that he is becoming the man she is waiting for him to be by showing his seriousness to their promise and by making her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades, but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. When it comes to studying, Momoyo rarely does so and even during the exams when the rest of the Kazama family is studying, both Momoyo and Shouichi don't even bother, leaving them on their side of the hideout which ends up being boring for the both of them. Momoyo is completely honest and straightforward, and is not hesitant to say things that are on her mind or need to be said. She does not downplay with her words and says what she feels needs to be said when confronted. However she does tease her words up now and then and sometimes mentions childish thoughts with a serious face. Her honesty is further shown when Yamato took her on a date in Nanahama, when she said that while she was having fun and felt refreshed, she wanted to see Yamato's manliness so she could fall for him. Even though Yamato felt Momoyo was being too honest with him, Momoyo stated that she was always honest and that she would be 'Moe' for Yamato which simply made him more nervous. When Yamato mentioned this the males of the Kazama family and Minamoto Tadakatsu, Tadakatsu wondered if the two were really just friends since most girls would try to make guys keep guessing about what it would take to make them fall in love instead of telling them upfront what they want. ABILITIES RELATIONSHIP Through her life, Momoyo is respected and admired by her family, friends and even her rivals due to her unrivalled power as well as her resistance. See also: Momoyo Kawakami/Relationship THE BIG FOUR Known as Kawakami Momoyo of the North, she is the strongest of the Big Four after post battle of Kuki Ageha of the South, Otome of the East and Tachibana Takae of the West. Momoyo has yet to officially fight the two new members of The Big Four (Matsunaga Tsubame of East and Mayuzumi Yukie of the West) in a duel but in a fight against Ageha, Otome, and Yukie in a 3 on 1 battle in the Kawakami war, it is proven that Momoyo is by far the strongest. GALLERY momoyo_majoikoi.jpg|Momoyo in Majikoi Cg014.jpg|The main heroines (Momoyo in the center) Cg826.jpg|The main heroines 2 (Momoyo in the center) Momoyo crying.png|Momoyo's crying cg044.jpg|Young Momoyo cg058.jpg|Yamato and Momoyo guishen_001800024_EV_001_02_03.jpg|Momoyo teasing Yamato in Majikoi S. guishen_004400050_EV_001_05_03.jpg|Momoyo blushes in Majikoi S. cg043.jpg|Momoyo at Tama River. cg157.jpg|Momoyo vs Mayuchi and Ageha. guishen_007400080_EV_001_09_01.jpg|Momoyo vs Tsubame (Majikoi S) Momoyo vs. Hellsing.jpg|Momoyo vs. Hellsing momoyo-kawakami.png|Momoyo in anime design Momoyo Kawakami- Eating Burgers in Boredom.jpg|Momoyo- Eating Burgers in Boredom Momoyo Kawakami- Ramen Lover.jpg|Momoyo- Ramen Lover Momoyo Kawakami- Thrill of Battle!.jpg|Momoyo- Thrill of Battle! Momoyo, Yukie and Christiane.jpg|Momoyo, Yukie and Chris Momoyo, Miyako and Kazuko.jpg|Momoyo, Miyako and Kazuko Momoyo vs. Takae.jpg|Momoyo vs. Takae (Anime) Momoyo vs. Takae 2.jpg|Momoyo vs. Takae 2 (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami- Yakisoba Fun!.jpg|Momoyo- Yakisoba Fun! Momoyo Kawakami- Bloodlust of Battle.jpg|Momoyo- Bloodlust of Battle Momoyo Kawakami- Demon Punch!.jpg|Momoyo- Demon Punch! Momoyo Kawakami- Funny Look.jpg|Momoyo- Funny Look Momoyo Kawakami- Pissed Off!.jpg|Momoyo- Pissed Off! Momoyo Kawakami- Just another day.jpg|Momoyo- Just Another Day Momoyo Kawakami- Goddess of War.jpg|Momoyo- Goddess of War Momoyo vs Kazuko, Christiane, Yukie and Miyako.jpg|Momoyo vs Everyone (Kazuko, Chris, Yukie and Miyako) to exercise her resolve (Anime) Momoyo and Yamato 2.jpg|Momoyo and Yamato- Victory Kiss (Momoyo Route) Momoyo Kawakami 6.jpg|Momoyo- One! Momoyo Kawakami 11.jpg|Momoyo- Majikoi CD cover Momoyo Kawakami 9.jpg|Momoyo- Coy and Cute Momoyo Kawakami 7.jpg|Momoyo- Fun at the beach Momoyo and Yamato- Arm Barred!.jpg|Momoyo catching Yamato in an armbar Momoyo Kawakami 8.jpg|Momoyo- Year of the Rabbit Momoyo and Mayo.jpg|Momoyo and Mayo Momoyo and Miyako.jpg|Momoyo and Miyako- Sneak Grope! Momoyo Kawakami 2.jpg|Momoyo- Ready For Battle Momoyo Kawakami 3.jpg|Momoyo- Ready For Battle 2 Momoyo Kawakami 24.jpg|Momoyo taking a nap Momoyo and Kazuko Kawakami 4.jpg|Momoyo and Kazuko Momoyo Kawakami 29.jpg|Momoyo's Danger Smile Momoyo Kawakami- I'm afraid of ghosts!.jpg|Momoyo admitting her fear of ghosts (Manga) Momoyo Kawakami- On fire!.jpg|Momoyo- On Fire! (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami 31.jpg|Momoyo- Ready for Battle 3 Momoyo Kawakami- Counter on Yukie.jpg|Momoyo counters Yukie (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami- Regret.jpg|Momoyo screams Yamato's name in regret (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami sleeve.jpg|Momoyo Sleeve Momoyo Kawakami 30.jpg|Momoyo- Smile of Confidence Momoyo, Kazuko, Lu and Tesshin.jpg|Momoyo, Kazuko, Lu and Tesshin (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami- Training with the students.jpg|Momoyo trains with the students (Anime) Momoyo vs. Takae 3.jpg|Momoyo vs Takae 3 (Anime) Momoyo Kawakami- One! Version 2.jpg|Momoyo- Sexy One! Momoyo Kawakami- Ponytail Smile.jpg|Momoyo in a ponytail Momoyo Kawakami- Casual outfit.jpg|Momoyo in her casual outfit Momoyo Kawakami- Showing Off Her Swimsuit.jpg|Momoyo showing off her swimsuit Momoyo Kawakami- Don't tease me!.jpg|Momoyo- Don't tease me! Momoyo Kawakami- Don't tease me! 2.jpg|Momoyo- Don't tease me! 2 Momoyo Kawakami- Riding with Yamato.jpg|Momoyo riding home with Yamato (Majikoi S) Momoyo Kawakami's Sparkling smile avatar.jpg|Momoyo's 'sparkling' smile TRIVIA * Momoyo's name is inspired after Momotarō, the hero from Japanese folklore. According to Momoyo, her parents used to buy her peaches as a child, her favourite drink is peach juice and she basically loves anything peach flavoured. *According to Momoyo, her hobbies are annihilating enemies, reading manga, 'observing' Yamato and playing video games. *Despite Momoyo's incredible strength, she hates to study and usually gets poor grades for it. Due to this she is unable to join S-class as the requirements include being in the top fifty of the exams ranking. It is shown though that she can get good grades when she tries, but she seldom does as she has no interest. *Although Minatosoft has not officially considered her route canon, The Manga, Anime and Visual Novel all follow her and Yamato's Love route, making her the most focused heroine in all 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai' creations. *Momoyo is considered to be the strongest fighter in the world, second only to her grandfather. She is friends and rivals with Kuki Ageha from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. * She named the blue Ornada she received from Yamato at a summer festival, Takeru, in recognition of''' Prince Yamatotakeru''' (日本武尊, Yamato-takeru-no-mikoto) who was originally named Prince Ōsu (小碓命 Ōsu-no-mikoto). ''Yamatotakeru was a legendary prince of the '''Yamato Dynasty, and son of Emperor Keiko who was the 12th emperor of Japan. One of Yamatotakeru's sons would later become the 14th emperor of Japan. *The title 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai' or 'Seriously love me please' could possibly refer to Yamato's and Momoyo's route. When Momoyo first rejects Yamato she asks if he seriously loved her as his feelings as a child seemed more real. This is further elaborated on when Yamato realises Momoyo is waiting for him to become just as serious as she is to their childhood promise, and again when Yamato confesses to Momoyo the second time and he admits his feeling for her before where not as strong as they should of been and that he has become more seriously in love with Momoyo. Also the last line of Yamato's inner monologue in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai '''S '''for Momoyo is "I am seriously in love with this woman." *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Momoyo was ranked #8. In the original Majikoi popularity poll, of the female characters, she was ranked #4. Category:Kazama family Category:Characters Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:The Big Four Category:Female Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student